Let's Go Back, Way way Back
by lorracorra
Summary: This is a Slaveryfic, and I have never tried this before, but after reading a few reverse capture Zutara fics, I was inspired to write a little twist of the beloved couple's adventures. Special thanks to Burning Ice, who wrote Captive Audience!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own ATLA, that is my life's dream. And I am in no way glorifying slavery or using propaganda or fantasies to justify the abominable practice. It is merely a creative utensil in my literary toolbox. Entyways, I came up with this bit. Enjoy! **

**Chapter one: Auction **

I yawned and tightened the hood on my lacey bonnet. It was getting quite chilly, though this is usual weather for early November. The filthy lot caught my eyes and bile rose in my throat; truly a disparaging sight, they were. I mean, come now, did they _have _to present themselves as such swine? couldn't they have freshened up just a little?

I sighed and spotted my father, sweat on his brow and persistence in his eyes, standing near the front of the small stage where the slaves stood. I could tell he was still angry at me for setting my last two slaves free, but honestly, what was a decent woman to do? I couldn't stand the sight of those desolate children, so I manumitted them as soon as I could. Now daddy had to buy another, and I hope he will pick a girl. They're much easier to work with. I lean on my knees and lower my head again, bored. I hope he hurries up.

Finally, after I've resorted to picking at my nails and blue dress, he comes lumbering back with a…_boy _dragging after him. I narrow my eyes but my father raises a hand to keep my silenced "Don't start, Katara! I've had a long day" my shoulders droop, but I glare at the young man. His shoulders also descend so low they're almost in line with his bare feet. There is so much dirt on his pale skin that I'd have mistaken him for a water tribesman at first glance. He is truly the image of slum…that is until I see his eyes. His left eye has been singed a horrid burgundy color, dimming down to a soft rose color around the perimeter of the organ. His liquidy iris, full of pain, anger, exhaustion, entrances me with its pure gold hue; this may be his only good quality.

It doesn't take long for him to break the spell and let himself into the back of our wagon, and I take my place beside my daddy in the carriage. It isn't long before we arrive home, and I love our home. It is nothing like our grandmother's home in the Pole, but it has grown on me. I step down in my dusty black boots and stomp towards the white porch leading to our huge house. I can't help but smile at the large mass of green surrounding our front yard, like a grass moat around our white stump of a castle, with our dingy porch as a drawbridge. The permanent house slave, Ty Lee, bounced past me with a grin. "I hope he's cute!" I hear her gush, probably talking to my grouch of a brother who inched behind her. "Is it safe to come near? Or is there a high voltage danger within a ten-foot radius?" he teases. I frown and give him a shove, and he laughs, his blue eyes twinkling. "What, baby sister, I was only teasing! What has you in the snake's gullet today?" I sighed "Dad got another slave, a real slime this time. Some hideous snip of a man" I grimace, but he grins "Great! 'bout time he got another man on the scene!" I shake my head in disdain as he rushes outside to meet our father. I don't know why on Earth he would take to befriending someone so beneath us, but that's just how weird he is.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The day drags on until I eventually have to face the fact that the new slave is, indeed, mine. I must occupy him as to prevent an idle nuisance, or so my daddy says. He's sitting quietly in his study while I have to go out to the shacks to see about the scourge. I pull on my baby blue coat and leave out the back door into a not-so-handsome backyard that houses two small shacks; the slave is in the second one. I approach the makeshift door tentatively, as if I'm about to encounter a wild animal. _I might as well be_. I think grimly. Hastily, I push it open and see the boy curled up on his side on a few bales of hay. I nudge his torso with my foot, then harder when he doesn't move. He stirs, and stretches awake. "What do you want?" he snaps. I blink back my disbelief at his audacity "I'm coming to retrieve you for your instruction" I seethe. He stands, and looms over me a good two or three inches. "I'm at your service, master" his tone is suddenly docile. "Why the sudden transformation?" I ask. He shrugs "I have no reason to be disrespectful towards you and every reason to be the opposite. My mother told me how you freed your first two slaves, and how kind you were to them. I may be hoping high, but someday, you'll do the same for me" _They were children, and I'd freed them because I didn't have use of them; completely selfish reasons, and as for kind…maybe on a good day, I am_. Instead of admitting this, I smile warmly and offer "I'll think about it" but really, I don't know. I could have some fun with this.

**Okay, so there's the first chapchap. I hope that wasn't too offensive for anyone. And I know I'm putting Katara in a dim light, but I must make her role in this fic believable. Please review, guys! I'd love to hear how I'm doing and what you think of it!**


	2. Chapter 2

Cartoons » Avatar: Last Airbender » Let's Go Back, Way way BackAuthor: lorracorra1. Chapter 12. Chapter 23. Chapter 34. Chapter 45. Chapter 56. Chapter 67. Chapter 78. Chapter 89. Chapter 910. Chapter 10Rated: M - English - Romance/Adventure - Reviews: 13 - Published: 11-10-09 - Updated: 12-19-10id:5502615

**A/N: Okay, second chappyter is up! As usual, please let me know what's right, wrong, and everything in between. Zuko's POV now, and the sole proprietor of ATLA is Bryke…not me**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Different Side**

* * *

I dabbed my mouth with a napkin, grateful for the nourishment, though it isn't quite as lavish as what my mother and I have had back home. I sigh, thinking of my true home, and wonder when I'll be able to give up this humble façade. The girl, or my _Master_, was truly sickening. A spoiled brat, if I ever saw one. And the way she acted as if she'd rather be eating rotten peaches with curdled milk that had been ruminating on asparagus for weeks wasn't helping matters, either. I mean, really, was I that bad? I naturally think well of myself, since I _am _a prince, or at least I was before my father sold my mother and I into slavery. But anyway, I wasn't all that bad looking, right? Save for my scar and…Gah! I don't know. I just don't think I'm nearly as horrible as she makes me out to be.

After I'd finished wiping my mouth so well it'd bring my etiquette teachers at the Palace to tears, I stacked the fork I'd used to inhale my breakfast of sausage and grits with on top of the bowl. I think my mother was sorely mistaken when she told me about how Master Katara set the two children free. Could this really be the same girl who'd kicked me awake this morning?

"Come on, we don't have all day!" she snaps, and I let it roll off my shoulders. We practically sprint to the front door and she stops, turning to me.

"Listen Goldy" she smiled, though I could see it was as artificial as the sugar my uncle put in his tea, "Don't ever, _ever _come into the house unless I'm with you, understand?"

I nodded curtly, mainly just to shut her up; bossy I can handle, and even bratty, but belittling is a no-no. It'll definitely set me off if she keeps up with it. We step into the house, all white and plain, but I guess it's fancy to her by the way she smirks. If only she could see _my _home. I bet it'd wipe that little smirk off her pretty face. Yes, she was very pretty, in a strange way. Almost alien, her tawny skin was, and her blue eyes would not be present in my homeland. But in her own respect, she was quite the looker.

We finally reach a room I'm sure is hers. It's covered in that ghastly blue from curtains to carpet, so when a flicker of gold catches my eye, I hone in on it right away. It turns out to be just what I expected; my crown. I can recall exactly the day I lost it as if it'd happened a few seconds ago. I had been only thirteen that day, the day I lost my honor and my family's good name plummeted. It had began with the hideous scar, which I won't discuss since it holds little importance to this flashback. My mother had taken my sister and I to the Fire Festival, or more like dragged my baby sister Azula. Anyway, it was all but the happiest moment of my life until my father and his men, along with Admiral Zhao, had come to seize my mother for murder. Azula was downright thrilled at the drama transpiring, but I was terrified. I pleaded with my father, though it did no good, and only did he relent when my mother decided to sell herself into slavery if she could take me with her. Not only did she salvage what was left of Sozin's generation, but also relieved Ozai of the very bane of his existence; me. We had to leave quickly, though, and in our rush I decided to leave the crown, I didn't want to be reminded of my failures. I tucked it between a some hay where a few horses stood nibbling at and resumed running.

I stared at the crown and struggled to dislodge the lump that had formed in my throat, but before I knew it, Master Katara had snatched the heirloom from my trembling hands, which I hid behind my back as not to be discovered.

She glared at me accusingly "Just like a filthy slave to go touching my things!"

I really wanted to strike her. _Her things!_ Instead I remained calm and assured myself I'd get it back all in good time.

"Forgive me, Master. I was merely looking" she relaxed a little

"Well, you look with your eyes, not your hands. Why are you so interested in that thing, anyway?" Her eyes narrowed.

I ignored her. "May I ask where you got this from, Master Katara?" I whispered.

"No you may not! I mean…," her front was back, "It's really personal. And besides, I don't rightly know where it came from, anyway. It was a gift"

I could see through that lie. Which begged the question, why _did _she take it? Maybe she just liked it because it was shiny and beautifully emblazoned in gold. I don't know.

"I want you to rearrange this room. I don't like it, it's too drab. The bed facing the wall and the dresser adjacent to the window is just too typical. Well, get moving!" It took me a second to realize she was serious, and I set my jaw and approached the bed. I hesitated, and as I feared, she grew cross again.

"What the devil are you waiting for? Move this bed to the left!" I did so, and startled her when I lifted the frame easily. When I set it down, she paused.

"I don't like this. Move it back"

I did so, and she wrinkled her small brown nose "Try the right"

Sighing, I scooted it over and she smacked my shoulder.

"No, no! Don't drag it, you'll scratch the floor!" she whined.

I ground my teeth and stared straight ahead. She didn't like this position, and had me move it back. And again, because apparently the front corner was too crowded, the back corner was too spacious, and the very center was just not her thing right now. Finally, she consented to an appropriate spot facing the wall; the _exact same spot it was in earlier_. Assuming I was done, I slumped to the floor.

She smacked her lips "Um, you still have to do the dresser, you know"

* * *

I was never one for baths when I was younger, but there's nothing that'll make me appreciate the simple luxury more than earning one. Sweat blended with cool water as I sank deeper into the cool lake water. Sure, I'd probably be in trouble with Master Katara for slipping out into the woods to go bathe, but hey, the chances of me getting caught in the middle of the night weren't very high. I lay back in the waist-deep water and soaked my tangled black hair. The element meandered through to my scalp and relieved every trivial itch. Who knew my opposite could feel this soothing?

Apparently the chances of me getting caught were high enough, because soon I heard a rustling in the trees behind me. I turned, but saw nothing. I saw nothing. Nothing! Where were my clothes? I specifically left them on the ground to dry, and hey, the torn articles weren't much but they got the job done! I sprinted from the lake and frantically searched for the material. When dawn began to make its appearance, I stole through the woods, mortified and in the nude, back to my shack. Nature began to thrum with life as I reached the end of the trail. I stared ahead with a gaping mouth; the shack was straight ahead, but what lay in between me and that destination was the catch. Nothing but a broad expanse of dead and dying grass, nowhere to hide for a good few yards. The sooner I start, the sooner I'll be done. I began to make a run for it, but slipped on the dew-ridden substance beneath me, landing on my back. It felt as if that one stumble had taken the wind from me, and with much difficulty, I stood again. The shed was in walking distance now, but there were doors slamming and feet approaching. I skittered into the shack and grabbed my blanket, forming a last-minute primitive piece of covering for my lower torso. In the very next second, there was Master Katara at the entrance of the shack, tugging at her blue coat around her shoulders. She grinned down at me, which I found more menacing than her glares

"Morning, Tarzan. How'd you sleep?" something clicked in my brain; she'd done this. However, she had been coy enough to think ahead. If I confront her, then I'd have to admit that I was, indeed, out by the lake without permission. If I don't, then I'd have to swallow the Pride pill and ask for new clothes. Would she make me lie as to why I need them? She's good, though, like Azula. Always one step ahead. I choose not to confront her.

"Er, fine, thank you. I heard there was a full moon last night. _Did you enjoy the view?_" I ask, and grin when she blushes and turns away.

"No, I didn't see much. I'll be back with your breakfast. You wouldn't happen to need anything else, would you?" she asks sweetly, on top of the situation again. I frown and sink to my knees

"No, I'm just fine, thank you, Master Katara." Two can play that game.

* * *

**A/N: That's it for chapter two. So what do you think? I know Katara seems a little harsh, still, but she'll come around. And if I tell it in Zuko's perspective, I thought I'd give a more diverse angle to the story. OMG, It's my birthday, I'm Sixteen today, guys! Look for me on MTV! JK. Please review, though. That's no laughing matter, guys, I NEED your input on this! **

Return to Top


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This chappyter will be fun to write, so I hope y'all enjoy and REVIEW please! Muchas Gracias mi amigas/amigos! 

In Zuko's POV first. 

In The Cover Of The Night

I can't really say what time she'll be asleep, but I know it's probably late, real late. So I toss and twist my limbs in the small, sticky blanket and wait it out. I should've just asked for some more clothes earlier. If only I had a clock, so I could see what time it was, to hear its lulling tick, tock, tick, tock; at least the nights wouldn't be so deadly silent.

I find that I cannot wait any longer, and I stand to wrap the blanket around my waist, my joints creaky as the wooden door to this shack. True to my testimony, the wretched thing made an awful lot of noise when I tried to steal through it, and my heart pounded all the while. I held in one fist a bundle of the blanket, and in the other I steadied the door. It took a good while before I could pry it just enough so that I could squeeze through.

I sprinted across the lawn and pressed my back against the house occasionally when I thought I heard a noise. Finally, I'd precariously made it to the front door and stared at it. I practiced this a few times earlier today.

Taking the pin out of my ebony hair, I jimmied the door until it'd resigned with a piteous groan, revealing the lair of my Master. I closed the door back cautiously, and made my way to the blue room, relying on instincts. Of course this house wasn't nearly as big as the palace, not even close, so navigation was pie.

I pressed my ear against the door I thought was hers, and listened very carefully for any abnormal sounds or any indication that she'd stirred awake. When I figured the coast to be clear, I slipped in just as I had escaped the shack, only I went much, much slower this time.

My plan was to come in, get my crown, and get out. However, this wasn't as easy as it looked on paper, or should I say on the dirt diagram I drew with the stick outside. No matter, I'll get it…eventually. My heart doesn't cut me any slack, as it is pounding away in my ears and disallowing me from hearing any new motion from my Master. I rummage through the things on her dresser until I see it; the gold is surely a sight for sore eyes! I scoop it up, then flee quickly and stealthily. Before I reach the front door, I feel a breeze on my bare torso and remember my Master has a brother… an older brother. I decide to take the risk to find some clothes, but then think better of it. What would they say once they saw me? Surely she, of all people, would notice an addition to my semi-nude attire. I shake my head and dart back out into the midnight chill, and sink down onto the cot when I get into the small shack.

It's certainly a degradation for the Crown Prince of the Firenation, but I never really got the chance to grow accustomed to such luxuries; not enough of them to be too offended. Azula, yeah she'd have a fit if someone had even attempted to thrust her into such a plaintive situation. This actually brings a smile to my lips, and as anticipated, it doesn't last very long. Neither does the brief period of rest I accomplish.

"What did you do to my crown?!" Master Katara is standing in the doorway, effectively blocking out the bright sunlight of the new day. The glowing light surrounding her frame and the wind kicking up her long tawny hair makes her appear as an angel…my Angel of Death, that is, if looks could kill. Her current glare was one of fury and pure hatred, all directed towards me.

"I don't know what you're talking about" I lie smoothly. No way am I going to give up _my _crown, no matter how many slaves she's freed or how kind she's supposed to be.

"You're lying! You came in my room last night!" she accused, closing in on me. Her dull black boots were level with my face, which was resting quite comfortably on my makeshift pillow of my pair of arms. I don't think she'll kick me again, but just to be safe, I stand and back up a little. "Why would I come in your room? You told me not to come in there unless I had your permission, and besides," I reasoned coolly, "You didn't _see _me in your room. If you had, you would've screamed, or something like that…unless you would've enjoyed my being there…" I admit, I deserved that slap across my cheek. It was rude, I took things too far. But I didn't have to let her know that.

Grabbing the petite hand she'd delivered the blow with, I pulled her to me and swiftly threw her to the ground. Enough of this humble servant shenanigans! "Don't you know who I am?" I sneer. She lies there on her elbows, a mixture of shock and unease playing across her features. I continue, and tie my hair back in its proper topknot (Season 3, not 1) and delicately place the golden hairpiece atop my head. I hear her gasp, and smirk.

"Wow, a little boy playing dress-up. Fascinating" she drawls sarcastically. This extinguishes my amusement "No, stupid peasant, I'm the Crown Prince of the Firenation! And I'm tired of your games" I step over her and out the door.

"Where are you going?" she asks, for once not haughtily. Maybe she actually believes me. "Home. Back to the Palace" I lie. She doesn't need to know the truth, that I'm going to find Mother again. She won't be happy, Mother, but she'll understand. I know she will.

"If you're such a high and mighty prince, how come you didn't go home a long time ago, at the auction? Or why did you leave home in the first place?" she is on her feet, following me. "That's none of your business. I've had enough of this nonsense, I'm leaving." I silently beg her to dare stop me, and of course, she does. She blocks my way, the naïve girl, and I simply push her aside.

"I've never seen the Firenation…and it's awful boring here…I'm coming with you" she says resolutely, and I halt. "No, no, no you can't! You don't belong in the Firenation…just as I don't belong here" I mumbled. She didn't relent.

"I don't care what you say, I'm my own person, and I'm deciding to come with you!" she snaps, and before I can object, she smiles coyly. "Unless you want my daddy to rip you in two for throwing me in such a beastly manner this morning. Why, you'll get arrested and--" I firebend a quick blast of my element directly in front of her face, and this quiets her. For a while.

"Well, fine, I'm still coming." she says one last time, but I'm done arguing. I reach the road ahead of the front yard and she hesitates. "Goodbye, _Master _Katara" I sneer, and she glares but heads back into the yard, slowly backpedaling. "You _do _realize you're still a slave, right? _My_ slave, at that" she shrugs. I laugh a little "Don't you get it? I'm a Prince, I bow to no one! That little act going on back there was just a charade, and I don't have to put up with you and your little attitude, so I'm going home." I explain, my lie coming a'loose in some spots. I start walking, but she grabs my arm.

"Okay, Crown Prince, remember this: if you are who you say you are, then you had better watch your back. If the Firelord finds out you're not in chains, he'll come after you." she lets me go, and I gawk at her. "How do you know? You said you've never been to the Firenation!" I sputter.

She smiles "Let me join you and I'll tell you all I know. I can watch your back and," she motions toward her house, "You can watch mine. No doubt my father will send out a search party once he realizes we're missing." she is so persuasive, and I'll need to know any extra information on what my father is planning, so I'll let her tag along. Once I gain knowledge of his whereabouts and any other things she knows, I'll ditch her.

"Alright. You can come" I sigh, and she grins, her eyes lighting up and making her look even more radiant than usual. I smile fleetingly, and remember who and where I am.

"We set off tonight, so go pack whatever you need. And don't worry, I'll get you more clothes; no more skinny-dipping for you, mister" she laughs, a rare happening. I take off to get some rest; Agni knows I'll need it.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So, yeah, I still don't own ATLA. I hope this chapter will suffice, though. I am trying to get in the Christmas spirit, and I have been neglecting my Fanfic stories, and so I owe my loyal readers an apology, and in turn, would like some great reviews on what I could be doing better. Shout out to MiyuManiac and my fave KadenaPanther! Katara's POV again. **

**Gone Like the Air; the wind's too cliché **

I can't hide anything from my dad. I continued to squirm in my chair as the Prince, a real _Prince_, of the Firenation, sat at my feet. Of course I couldn't eat! Who could! I only wish now that I could take back whatever cruel things I'd said and done to him, to start over again. But more than that, I want to know how he got here, why he would ever leave the Royal Palace and all its splendor.

"Katara, are you okay? You look a little…dazed" Sokka chuckled. I looked up from my plate of far-too-mashed potatoes and green beans that were being smothered by an overcooked slice of meatloaf, and noticed that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked, and my dad narrowed his eyes a little "Sweetheart, are you alright?" he seemed way too concerned. "Yeah, I'm fine" I assured him, glaring at the Prince as if he had purposefully distracted me. He stared up at me with those golden eyes and flinched a little when he caught my drift. I softened.

"Dad, can I be excused?" I squeaked, then cleared my throat. He nodded, and I made it to the doorway before he stopped me, rushing over to place a solicitous palm on my forehead. "Dad, I said I'm okay! And you're doing it wrong, you're 'sposed to use the _back _of your hand to check" I pointed out. I glanced again at the Prince to find he hadn't taken his eyes off of me. Creepy.

"Well, I'll send the slave out to his quarters, and he'll be ready for you in the morning" my dad sighed, taking his seat again. I threw my shoulders back "No, he'll sleep in my room tonight. On the _floor_, dad" I said, enunciating his placement after I saw his questioning expression. "Let's go, _Prince_" I whispered as said boy made his way behind me. "Yes, Master Katara" he said duly, but I couldn't help but think my name rolled off of his tongue rather smoothly…as if rehearsed…

I led him back to my room and the Prince slammed the door behind him.

VVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvv!!!ZUKO'S POV!!!!!!VvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVv

I smirked when I saw the girl's eyes wide with fear, if but only for a moment. "What are you doing?" she asks, trying to hard to sound calm and in control. Those days are over.

"I'm making my bed on the floor" I say simply, yanking off blankets and pillows from her ugly turquoise bed. Just as I thought, she got angry. "You are so stupid for to say you're a Prince! I only told my dad that so we could…get out of here without too much trouble." she said, whispering the last bit. I dropped the bedding and cocked an eyebrow.

"Couldn't you have just let me go back, get my things out of the shed, and come to fetch me when the time was right?" I asked. She blushed a slight magenta and started picking up her pillows. "Yeah, but like I said, it's easier this way." she reasoned. I smirked again, this taut skin over my scarred eye stretching a little. "I think you just wanted me here with you" I mumbled, more to myself. She heard me and scoffed.

"You _would _think such a thing, wouldn't you? If you must know, I just wanted to keep an eye on you so you wouldn't try and do something stupid, like run off by yourself" she insisted. I scowled.

"Why wouldn't you want me to go? You'd miss me or something?" I teased. She folded her arms across her chest, her light blue dress becoming more and more distracting as I caught a glimpse of her swollen skin beneath the bodice. I must stop doing that.

"No! And what are you staring at, anyway?" she growled. I gazed down as if fascinated with the floorboards. "Nothing. When exactly do you plan on leaving tonight?" I ask, diverting the focus of the conversation. She takes the bait. "I don't know. But you go ahead and get some rest, I was just playing about the floor, thing; you can use these sheets. And I already got you some clothes from my brother, too…what?" she stopped rambling when she noticed how close to her I'd gotten.

"I'm a man, a Prince, I'll do as I please, I'll rest when I want and I don't want you to get off thinking I need your help or anything." I snarled, leaning down a bit for emphasis. She recoiled slightly "I'm just trying to be nice!" she snapped, then turned and muttered something about me being a bastard son of damned nation. Great, at least now it'll be easier to ditch her knowing she already hates me.

I take the blankets anyway and get comfortable just as she shuts off the light. My eyes adjust to the darkness and I try to stay silent, pretending to sleep. I can hear rustling, and figure she's climbing into her bed. Just as I'm about to doze off, I barely make out her unusually soft voice.

"What's your name?" she whispers. I restrain a laugh. "It's…Prince Zuko." I tell her. She giggles, and I'm sure my eyes are bulging "Zuko, eh? Nice name. Sounds…regal. You really are a Prince, aren't you?" she drawls sleepily. I nod as if she can see me and then call out "Yeah, I am."

She yawns audibly and I sit up. "What's it like in the Firenation?" she asks, more like mumbles. I take slow, creeping steps over to her to confirm my suspicions. "Bumblebees" I whisper. "That's nice. Just like a fairy tale, huh?" she garbles, and I gaze down at her; just as I suspected. Her eyes are closed gently and her lips pulled into a smile. She's been sleep-talking, and this gave me an idea.

"What's my name again?" I asked, and her lips part "Zuko…_Prince _Zuko…" she giggles again, and tosses to her side, facing me. I perch on top of her linens. "You like saying that name, don't you?" I taunt, and to my surprise, she doesn't wake up and slap me. "Yes. It's such a nice name." she gushes a little, then stirs some. I don't take any risks, I slide down off of the bed and settle back in on the floor.

VVvvVvvVvvVvvVvvv!!!KATARA'S POV!!!!!!!!!KATARA'S POV!!!!!!!!!KATARA'S POV!!!!!!VvvVvvVvvVvvVvvVv

"Don't ever do that again!" I whisper-shout at Prince Zuko. How rude of him to just go shaking me awake like I'm some kind of animal! To think he was brought up in a palace, too. He ignores me and pulls on the white, clean undergarments Sokka usually wears and yanks down a rare black robe. Gran-Gran made one similar like it for me to wear to funerals and such, but I'm sure Sokka won't miss it too much. Angrily, I climb out of bed and tie my identical black robe around my waist. We head for the kitchen, where I raid around for some food before bagging it and scuttling out the door. Prince Zuko still hasn't uttered a word, and I don't complain. Nor do I feel the need to tell him how…appealing he looks in my big brother's clothes; that would just be weird, you know?

Not until we are far ahead of our starting point does he speak. "We need to go west now" he commands, and I frown. "Who made you leader?" I snap, but let him lead anyway. He slings the foodstuff over his shoulder coarsely, and I blush, because…because….oh, I don't know.

"What's wrong with you?" he asks, looking over his shoulder at me. "Nothing." I insist, and I can see from his profile that he's smiling. "What's so funny?" I bite, and he turns, stopping our steady tread. "_Nothing_. It's just…you were a lot nicer last night." he grins. My face blazes, and I fold my arms, knowing I must have said something embarrassing in my sleep. I'd hoped I had grown out of that a long time ago, but apparently not. I stomped off ahead of him, angry now. Before I can get too far, he grabs my arm.

"You hear that?" he whispers frantically, and I do; it's some kind of whizzing. Suddenly Prince Zuko drops to the ground, bringing me with him. I don't have time to fluster over our suggestive position, because an arrow flies by into a tree, directly in the line of path my head was just in. Prince Zuko pales and falls onto his back as a pair of fitted black boots step between us: The Yu-Yan Archers.

**A/N: That's it for this chappyter, so let me know what you think! Did I switch it up too much? Am I moving too fast? Too slow? You review and tell me what's up, kay? Mwah! ;3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hi my lovely readers! I am sorry for the wait, but I am back at last. I hope this chapter will suffice for my long hiatus, and that this isn't rushed or too slow. Reviews would be greatly, GREATLY appreciated, so please do so if you have read or are reading this. Anyway, like I said, it's been a while since I did this, so normal disclaimers apply; I don't own anything, yadda yadda. Enjoy! **

----------------------------------------------- Zuko's POV-----------------------------------------------------

The bastards, how dare they?! I crouched onto the balls of my feet and the leader, some sly looking one, shook his head and raised his bow minutely. He glanced to Katara and I froze: he'd surely kill her in cold blood if I made one wrong move. I nodded curtly in comprehension and he lowered his weapon. Katara stood slowly to her feet and took in her assailants with curious sapphire eyes. She seemed to sense danger immediately, and backed up next to where I stood. I smiled disarmingly at her, or at least tried to, but there was more than a hint of worry that surfaced on my face, I'm sure.

We stood like that for a while until the Archers surrounded us and began to walk, slowly but firmly pushing on our backs so that we kept pace with them. Katara just had to say something.

"Hey! Don't you know who I am? And besides, if you don't, then you should at least respect the fact that I'm a lady and should be treated as such!" she cried. The leader smirked "You're not a lady, you're a little girl." He said simply. This got her blood boiling, but she was wise to hold her tongue about it. She instead launched into a variety of questions, which I was surprised to hear the leader answer.

"Who are you, anyway?" she asked, and he shrugged. "The Yu Yan Archers, the best at said skill in the entire Firenation." He boasted nonchalantly. The girl brightened. "Are we going to the Firenation?" she asked hopefully, and grinned when the Archer nodded. I paled, and my palms began to moisten. _Going back to the Firenation?!_ I lowered my head and kept walking, my mouth cotton-dry.

"Why did you attack us? And why are you taking us to the Firenation? And how do you know us?" she demanded. The leader stopped abruptly. "First, we didn't attack you. Second, we're going to the Firenation to…visit an old friend. And I'm sure I speak for everyone save the Prince when I assure you I have no idea who you are. Any more questions?" he sneered, and continued walking. I glanced at him now, and he mouthed _Zhao_. No, no, no! This isn't happening! As long as I live, I vowed never to see that monster again, and so had my mother. Now, we were getting handed to him on a silver platter. Wait a minute, _we_? I guess I hadn't thought much of Katara's role in this, so I just assumed her fate would just be lumped in with mine. No matter, I'd get them to leave her here sooner or later.

I don't know how long we'd been walking in silence, so when the distinct whizzing of air being sliced through in its pristine prime startled me. I looked at the fallen deer and felt a sigh of relief; at least we wouldn't go hungry. Nights with the Archers consisted of Katara and me being chained to each other and at least a half a dozen large bells so that we couldn't escape for all the clumsiness and the noise the tinging instruments produced.

They set up a small fire and cooked the venison, served each other, and gave us what was left. I didn't mind since I wasn't used to eating such coarse things anyway, and Katara didn't seem too thrilled either. All the better for them, though, as they had all cleaned their allegorical plates. I didn't sleep too well that night, but figured it'd be better today, when I figured out what to do with Katara.

We set on the grassy trail leading away from the foreign lands, and headed onto a distinct stony path that was all too familiar. Our history books back in the Firenation told of how our ancestors traveled throughout the different lands leaving behind a careful path of flint stone in their wakes, the 9th stone from the bottom right of the start bearing the Firenation insignia. If the books were right, and they often were, then this path was one of many that led straight to the Firenation. Great.

----------------------------------------------Katara's POV------------------------------------------------------

The Yu Yan Archers. What a weird name for a weird bunch of people, but I suppose that's how it always is, though. I don't know how long we were going to be walking on this stone path but I hope it wasn't too much farther, our destination, because my feet were beginning to hurt like I don't know what. My wish was granted as we came out of the wooded area and into a large shore, where a black ship sat silently, as if waiting. I turned to see that Prince Zuko had all but fallen out at the sight, and nearly laughed at his discomfort. The Archers seemed amused as well, and they headed to the ship as one. Zuko stopped them.

"Wait! Let her go back. Please, she isn't a part of this" he pleaded. The lead Archer seemed annoyed now. "Come on, Prince. Wouldn't want to keep your old friend waiting, now would you?" he taunted, moving along. I grew confused; I'm not a part of what? And I certainly wasn't going back now, we'd come too far, though I don't know if I'm speaking of the journey to the Firenation or my closeness to Prince Zuko. Perhaps both. As if defeated, he hung his head and boarded the ship along with the rest of us, where a man, large and resilient-looking, stood with his arms behind his back and a smirk on his face. Dark hair lined his chiseled features and he had some of the most intense eyes I'd ever seen. Suddenly I wasn't so sure I should go. I tried to fall back, but the Archers pushed me forward. Soon, too soon, we were inside the ship and the door shut firmly behind us. I couldn't help but feel trapped.

--------------------------------------------Zuko's POV---------------------------------------------------------

All I wanted was to get to the Firenation outskirts, ditch Katara, and go and find my Mother, but no, of course things didn't go as planned. Fate loves to play me for its fool, and as always, I have little choice but to go along with whatever he throws my way. Like this whole Zhao situation; I know that we're trapped, I knew since before the ship closed in on us. I knew before Zhao sent us to the brig. I knew before he came down the cold metal steps leading towards the cells what we were in for, but I only hoped Katara at least had an inkling. By the way she sat on the grimy floor across from me, her chin set defiantly and her eyes a startling new shade of blue, I'm guessing she has realized the Archers weren't so great after all, at least. She hasn't said a word since we got on the ship, so I'm a little worried. My plan right now is to deflect any attention from her by casting it onto myself, and since Zhao is headed for my side of the small room, I'm sure it won't be a problem.

He is smirking, not the pure evil smirk full of unadulterated hatred towards any and everyone in particular, just the average schemer's smirk; only my Father throws those around. Nonetheless, I hate him for it all the more, and when I see he's trailed by a couple of Firenation wenches, I fear for my traveling companion. Following my gaze over to the girl, Zhao's smirk widens into a grin.

" You two, release him" he orders of the two girls, and they unlock my cell. I stand cautiously, then take in my surroundings: we are all alone save for the rats nestled in various corners of the walls. I gesture towards Katara, and he shakes his head.

"Surely you realize I am only looking out for you, Prince Zuko. You wouldn't want your slave running away from you, now would you?" he asks, still grinning at Katara. My eyes widen a fraction, but I compose myself quickly. "Yes, but you don't understand, she is no ordinary slave." I explain to both the furious Katara and Zhao. "She's a mute claustrophobic, and can become rather violent if she's forced to stay in her current position." I rushed. Katara tilted her head curiously, and Zhao narrowed his eyes.

"She doesn't look so violent. Besides, she is small and can't do us any harm while in the cell." He reasoned. I sighed "If it is your will to test a master Waterbender…" I trail off, knowing full well the danger I'm subjecting myself to.

"Master…Waterbender? Surely you know they're extinct, so it won't do you well to lie to me, my _Prince_" he hissed. I frowned. _How could I not have known that? Or maybe that isn't exactly true. There once was a legend of an Airbender or two still alive in the Earth Kingdom. Perhaps…_ I rolled my shoulders back, and cocked an eyebrow. "Is that so?" I challenged, then snapped a finger towards one of the girls.

"Bring me a pitcher of water" I demanded, knowing it was risky business to order around Zhao's slaves. This didn't go unnoticed by him, either. "Do as he says" Zhao reinforced, though completely out of curiosity. "I warn you not to try and command my ship" "I am your Prince" I interrupt, seeing as I might as well get fully into character. "_Exiled _Prince" Zhao reminds me cruelly. I don't let up. "I will do as I please, Admiral Zhao" I assured him. Much to my surprise, he actually smiled. "It would seem as if your Father has finally gotten through to you." He said just as his slave came back with the pitcher. I didn't have time to cringe before setting it down in front of Katara's cell. She gazed up at me incredulously before shaking her head slightly, no one noticing but me, thankfully. I implore her to do something, _any_thing, with my eyes, but she gives me this scared look as if she's going to cry…tear-bend. If I weren't about to relieve myself in a most undignified way, then I might have chuckled at my own joke.

This was no laughing matter, however, and after staring alternately at both her and the pitcher, Zhao sighed. "Well, what was I to expect from a whelp of a girl and her lying Prince-Master?" he shrugged, though I could feel the waves of anger emanating from his stolid form. What happened next was both thrilling and terrifying at the same time; I don't think Zhao would have seen it as either at all. I watched as the last droplet of water streamed off of his face: Katara had whipped him across his face with a thin, but steady, coil of water.

**A/N: Well, I hate to leave y'all with a cliffie, but hey; it must be done. I will try to make these chapters longer, since that's how I think y'all like them, but if it's not, then let me know. I LOVE reviews, by the way, so please feed my addiction my lovely readers!! **

**Love, **

**LorraCorra (I will start doing this from now on, btw :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hi guys and girls, how are ya? I'm back for another one, so please review, because I just have this…stupid dream of…getting 19 reviews for this story *sniff*. Anyway, normal disclaimers apply; I don't own anything, including ATLA, so don't sue me please. Enjoy! **

----------------------------------------------- Katara's POV----------------------------------------------------

It took everything I had almost, but I did it. The anger I felt towards Prince Zuko helped fuel me on, though, and I managed to land a stinging welt on Zhao's face. He looked mad as I don't know what, but I so was I: a_ mute claustrophobic?!_ How dare he! He didn't have inconvenience me like that, he could've just said I was a claustrophobic, drop the mute. I growled at the two men, but it instead came out as a cantankerous mewl. This got the Admiral to smirking again, and I lunged for the bars.  
"Let her go, Zhao. Unless you want her to do more than just a basic attack" Prince Zuko warned. I glared at him, and he shrugged minutely, his figure shaded by the cell's darkness. It was wet, and gritty on the floors, and the bars were hot, and I was cold, and my feet hurt from walking so long, and the bars were hot, and…I couldn't help but scream when I saw my fingers glowing from the incensed metal they clung to. I had a feeling Zhao was a bender, but that didn't do a thing for the pain emanating from my tender palms. Tears leapt in great bounds down my face and parallel my cheeks, making it hard to stay attuned to anything else besides the burns.

A throaty chuckle cut through the deluge of tears. "Well now, it appears you've lied to me after all, _Prince_" Zhao crooned. My heart plummeted down to my feet as I realized who we were dealing with. Who _I _was dealing with, I mean; where did the 'we' come from? If Zhao was anything like GranGran told me and Sokka, then he was one to be feared.

She mentioned that, although ruthless in battle, Zhao could be just as heartless off the waters. Legend has it that he's known for taken prisoners onto his ship and letting them starve or die from dehydration or dysentery, or worse. I didn't want to be anywhere near him. _So that's why Zuko didn't want me to come_, I mused, dread augmenting within me.

Zhao stepped closer to my cell, and I half-wished I hadn't attacked him. Leaning down so that we were eye level, he grimaced. "What is your name?" he snarled, and I trembled. "Katara" I answered more calmly than I felt. He nodded. "And how old are you?" he continued. I tilted my head; what did that have to do with anything? "15" I answer smoothly, gaining my confidence back. I venture farther "You're…you're not mad at me for hitting you, are you?" I ask. He smiles disarmingly, but doesn't answer.

"Come, Prince Zuko. We have much to discuss" he booms, and grabs the Prince before he can object. They leave, slamming the door to the brig and leaving me alone.

----------------------------------------------------Zuko's POV-------------------------------------------------

I don't know what Zhao has up his sleeve, but it can't be good. He sits calmly behind his desk and watches me squirm in the thick leather chair. Leather, it comes from the Earth Kingdom. I glanced back up at my enemy, and he grimaces. "You hideous little thing. I should've had you killed while I had the chance." He hissed. I wasn't surprised at his brooding. "I'm here now, so what are you gonna' do?" I quipped, running a hand through my sweat-encased ebony hair. He frowned.

"I could very well turn you in to your father…" he mused, and I'm sure he saw me pale. I swallowed hard. "No, just let us go." I asked, more like pleaded. He smirked. "Let you go? Go where?" he chuckled. I stood "Back to my ho-, er, never mind. That is none of your concern" I stammered. He rose as well. "Oh it isn't?" he cocked a brow. I furrowed mine. "What were your Archers doing anyway, capturing us like animals? Surely you must want something" I accused. He took it in stride.

"I merely told them to bring back whatever they found that was particularly interesting; be it animal, Avatar, _Prince_" he enunciated. I cringed. "Well now that you know it's me, why don't you let us go?" I snapped. He folded his hands behind his back and tutted. "Now, Prince, I'd like to do just that but you see, I do believe your Father would be most surprised to see his son, whom he thought dead all this time" he said. I froze.

"Dead?" I whispered incredulously. He nodded curtly "You mean you didn't know? Your mother is dead, and you should be, too" he snarled. I staggered back. "B-But she sold herself…and he…I" I sputtered, and he frowned. "My Lord sent an assassin to do away with her, and you, too. Her body was recovered, and it was reported that you were burned alive, but obviously that isn't true." He said through narrowed eyes. I felt a twinge of pity for whoever grew careless on that mission.

"Nonetheless, my Liege would still rather see to it that you are executed properly, and I shall deliver you to him so that he may do so. However," he paused, and I paled even more. "However?" I asked in a small voice. He seemed pleased, and lifted his chin towards the ceiling. "I'm willing to make a compromise. This will never have happened, my scouts stumbling upon you. You may go back to wherever it is you were hiding, and all will be well." He offered. I frowned. "And?" I pressed. He shrugged "What do you mean, _and_?" he asked innocently. I stepped back.

"Well, both people must gain something for it to be considered to be a compromise, and I've noticed…I noticed that you didn't include Ka- my slave in your description of my leaving, so…that must mean that…no! You can't have her, Zhao!" I cried, realization pummeling me with its tacit force. Zhao smirked and raised a thick eyebrow "Oh can't I?" he questioned, "Well, I suppose you can keep her then, and you can both stay here and be taken to the Firenation where you'll be executed and she'll be offered to my Lord as a gift…she'll make a fine edition to the Royal Harem, don't you think?" he added insidiously. I shuddered at a mental image of the girl at my father's knees, hopelessly broken.

"No. I'll…you can keep her. But only if you promise you won't hurt her" I added, shaking the monster's hand more firmly than needed. He frowned "What did you say?" he said, brightening. "Oh yes, now I remember: I'll do as I please, Prince Zuko" he chuckled. Damn.

---------------------------------------------Katara's POV-------------------------------------------------------

Katara has been incapacitated due to the drugs Admiral Zhao had his servants give to her cleverly disguised as a peach*.

--------------------------------------------Zuko's POV---------------------------------------------------------

It didn't feel right, being alone on the dusty trail without the Archers or Katara. It felt…forbidden, and I didn't like forbidden things. _You like her_, my mind teased, and I froze; there were three things wrong with that though: one, I don't like her and the sentence is in the present tense, indicating that I still do, in fact, like her and not just when I had first seen her. Two, the analogy's all wrong, she isn't forbidden: if I wanted her, I'm a Prince, I could have her. And three, it's just not true! How could anyone like her for more than her looks? She's selfish, and inconsistent, and spoiled, and a crybaby. Take the last conversation we had, for instance:

"_Katara, I'm leaving. I don't know how else to say this, but Zhao offered me a choice, and either we could rot in here together or I could leave and come back for you later. Which would you have chosen?" I asked, backing myself up though I knew this wasn't entirely true. She hadn't said anything to me, just glared at me with those furious sapphires before they started leaking crystalline tears. This was nearly my undoing, but I held true to my mission; I had to get out of there, and fast. _

I don't even know if I'll come back for her. _You know you will_, my mind assured itself. I groaned. If I have time, I resigned. I trekked further down the trail, and instead of going back the way we came, I went down the narrow, muddied path to the left. The one you couldn't see unless you really looked for it. The one that led to the Earth Kingdom.

---------------------------------Katara's POV-------------------------------------------------------------------

I sat up groggily, thankful that the sheets were silky smooth. Wait…a…minute…sheets?! I glanced around frantically, trying to place where I was. From the dull gray walls, I knew I was still on the ship, but now I was in a room, all crimson and gold. The Firenation insignia blazed proudly on a flag behind my head above the bed, and a pair of swords lay dormant on a desk near the window. Perhaps, if I hadn't seen the swords, I'dve thought the men had realized what a true lady they were dealing with and had finally provided me with proper commodities. But no, I knew better than that. The door opened suddenly and in walked Zhao, grinning down.

"The poor stupid fool. He thought he'd saved you, I suppose. Funny how he has such high regard for his mere slave" he snorted. I rolled my eyes.

"For the record, Zhao, I am _not_ his slave, I am his _Master_." I corrected. He closed in the space between us and smiled cruelly. "And I am yours" he whispered, stroking my cheek.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Okay, I am sorry for the wait, so here's another chappyter. Try to keep up, because in my opinion, this chapter moves kind of fast. Or at least, faster than the ones I've been posting up until now, so Enjoy!! Once again, I own nothing. *sigh*Zuko's POV first, and then it switches as indicated.**

** Chapter Siete: In case you haven't noticed, I've stopped naming chapters**

Seventeen, two, eight, lost count; seventeen hours I've been traveling, two blisters I've gotten on my feet, eight houses I've passed, and as for how many times my thoughts have strayed back to Katara, I've lost count. I forgot how rural the Earth Kingdom is on its outskirts, right after you enter, or in my case follow an ancient trail underneath, the legendary wall of Ba Sing Se. I don't believe him, can't believe him; she can _not_ be dead. It's just impossible, too surreal. Maybe if I could just see her, not even for long, I'll know what to do next. To be honest, I have no idea what I'll do if and when I find her; staying is definitely out of the question, though, because somewhere along this lonely sojourn I made up my mind that I'll come back for her. I may not know exactly what Zhao is capable of, but that's all the more impetus to return to her before he subjects her to something especially cruel or unusual.

Focusing again on the burned down villages where for every ten houses only one remained intact, I grimaced; Father's made his rounds here, obviously. I'm getting hungry, and know I'll have to stop soon, but I'll try and put it off as long as I can: I need to make headway, because if I plan on getting to Mother before the morning then I've got to pick up the pace. I can only hope that Katara's okay.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Katara's POV-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Look, I'm the daughter of Chief Hakoda of the Southern Water Tribe, you'd better not lay a grimy finger on me, you fiend" I warned, scooting towards the edge of the bed. My breathing quickly turned convulsive when he laughed. "Watch that tongue, little girl, or I'll have to show you just what a fiend I can be" he promised darkly. I quieted. Seeing this as a personal victory, no matter how small, he began to stalk slowly across the room. "Now I've been painfully made aware of your bending capabilities, and so I order you, as your Master, to use them only when it is beneficial to me and only me in times of battle. Is that clear?" he asked. I shrugged; It's not as if I'm good enough to do any serious damage to aid him anyway, so his loss. "Yes, that's clear" I snapped. I shouldn't have to answer to anyone, I thought bitterly. He smiles a nasty smile anyway and turns to leave when he suddenly stops.

"And do take note that I will be sleeping here, also" he said. Appalled, I clenched my fists. "I'm fifteen years old!" I protested. He shrugged. "I've always liked my toys shiny and new" he chuckled, making me shiver. He slammed the door shut and with single-minded resolution, I began to plot my escape.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Zuko's POV----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cobbled road gave way to tawny dirt, the houses to straw-like huts. All around the tiny village in itself of closely pitched tent structures were little children shrieking and chasing, biting and giggling, and doing all sorts of things I think I used to do. My childhood is rapidly becoming muddled and blurry. I found the center hut and hesitated_; what if she isn't in here? What if she really is dead_? I shook the traitorous thoughts from my head and snatched back the wispy makeshift door before getting my face nearly burnt off. Then I heard an old chuckle.

"You should know better than to sneak up on an old man like that, Prince Zuko" My uncle tutted. I climbed to my feet, having been knocked off them from the sudden attack, and dusted myself off. "How was I supposed to know that you were in here?!" I cried a little too indignantly. Someone took my hand from down beside me and I heard a muffled sob. My mother, my Mother, my mother in the flesh sat heaving great heavy sobs as if there were no tomorrow. I couldn't stand it. Kneeling to wipe at her golden eyes, I tried to ask what the matter was, only my voice cracked and made me sound like my pathetic ten year old self instead of my actual seventeen. This only set her off more. I looked to my uncle for help, and he sighed, the kind that let me know this wasn't anything new. My mother finally stopped shaking and squeezed me close to herself. "My son, my Zuko, I thought you were dead!" she exclaimed, breathless still. I pulled back slowly. "That's the same I heard of you" I commented. "Someone's messing with our heads" I added to myself. No good Zhao, I knew he was lying. My mother sighed, and at first I thought she would burst into tears again, and held her a little tighter just in case. This made her smile. "I'm fine now, my Prince." she assured me. I smiled, too, and watched, shocked, as she wiped away moisture I hadn't realized had fallen.

"You have to leave, Zuko. You can't stay here" she lamented. I frowned. "Why not?" I asked. This place was a haven, and somewhere I'm sure would remain pristine. The lands and streams nearby had a serene effect on all its local inhabitants. Although I hadn't planned to stay here long, when I retrieved Katara and made sure she got back home safely, I had planned on coming back. Now that I knew my Mother and even my uncle were safe, of course. I glanced at her to make sure she wasn't goading me for a reaction; to be certain this wasn't some kind of test. Her disconsolate countenance proved it wasn't.

"Zuko, my Prince, there's something...I..." she kept stammering, and it only made me more and more uneasy. This wasn't the assured mother I remembered; she almost never stumbled over her words, and always had her responses at the ready. "Your Father is on his way, Zuko." she whispered. I frowned, and she continued. "In fact, I'm surprised he isn't here already. No matter, you must get away from here before he--" She didn't get to finish. "I won't leave you! How did he find out you were here? Who told him of your whereabouts? I bet it was one of those dirty men out there, they're probably spies" I spat, furious all of a sudden. No way could our lives be ruined this quickly. Not when I had finally thought things through.

"Zuko" My mother's soft voice cut through, laden with guilt. _"I _sent him" she trembled. I froze. "You...you _sent _for him?" I choked out, my throat constricting as if in the grip of a boa. "Why?" I asked, heartbroken. She bowed her head, her ebony hair falling into her lap pitifully.

"I couldn't, I didn't know what else to do! Zuko, I thought for certain you were dead, and do you think I could live without you? My Firstborn, my little boy, my baby Prince?" she shouted ferociously. I had never seen her so passionate about anything before, and she was doing more to frighten me. "So you signed yourself up for slaughter by sending for that monster?!" I cried. "How could you?" I asked, fully aware that I was crying. It hurt, knowing that in a matter of minutes, even, that she really would be dead. I traveled so long, and kept faith alive all to give her my final goodbyes? It wasn't fair, and there was little I could do about it. Little, but not nothing.

"I'm staying with you." I said resolutely. No sooner had I said that than she grabbed me by my shoulders and gave me a firm shake. "No! You are not giving Ozai that satisfaction! You won't let him kill two birds with one stone...not again, my son" she sniffed, still strong. I shuddered, recalling the night of the Festival as well. My uncle rose "She is right, nephew. You must leave. And if it helps, I will accompany you" he offered. I nodded, and squeezed my mother one last time. She softened under my embrace, and I reluctantly let go. "I love you, Zuko, you know I will always, _Always _love you, don't you?" she sobbed. I nodded curtly, because there's only so much pain I can take in one day. My uncle led us away from the tent, away from the pain, away from the quiet village.

It was only until Uncle had packed up our supplies, only until we were down on the trail towards Ba Sing Se did I really notice how eerily quiet the village was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Ursa's POV---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There's a certain peace that comes with knowing I'll die. I suppose that it's always been a case of walking on eggshells with Ozai, and now that I know he's coming for me, and that he'll kill me, I feel nothing but relief; the game is over. The tension has been released. I only lament that I won't be with my son when he needs his mother most. Iroh will take care of him, I know. I lean my head against the wall of the hut, sitting complacently on the soft straw bedding, awaiting my fate. Not for long, because when the straw door is pulled back, I know that it is him, that he's come for me. I no longer tense in his presence, though. He is wearing a cloak, but his aura is strong, and I know it's him. Also, his long hair, the only part of him that is soft, is peeking through the hood, indicating that he isn't wearing his topknot. This is strange, he only lets it down when we're alone: we couldn't be alone, surely he didn't come alone, did he?

"Stand up" He orders, but I pretend not to hear. He surprises me when he kneels instead of slaps me. Taking both sides of my face in his hands, his hood tilts. "I've missed you" I barely hear him say. I must be imagining this. But no, it's _his_ raspy voice I hear. My forehead is assaulted with an oral embrace, though not roughly as one might assume. I'm getting frightened. Never have I seen Ozai like this. I pull away from him. "What is it you want? If you wish to tortue me, you're doing a good job, coming here, pretending you don't want to kill me as bad as you and I both know you do" I snap, hurt that he'd lead me on like this. He knows what his kisses mean to me, or at least what the reals ones did. I feel him stiffen across from me, and he releases me.

"Ursa, I didn't want to banish you. I don't want to kill you" he says quietly. "But you did, and you will" I point out dismally. My hair is stroked back out of my eyes, and my forearms are gripped tightly. For a while, he doesn't move. For a while, I think he will do it now, but he doesn't. He leans down, and kisses me, then chuckles and unsheaths a dagger at his waist, previously concealed by his cloak. "Ursa" he groans before holding me tight. I almost think he won't do it, until I feel the cold steel at my breast.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Katara's POV--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a pattern going on here; I'd sit in this room for about an hour, someone would check on me, another two hours, someone would check on me, another hour, check-up, another two hours, and so forth. Now all I have to do is iniate this plan. I don't think I'll try anything today, that's what Zhao wants me to do, I think I'll wait and see if this pattern is consistent first. My waterbending still sucks, and though I only have a pitcher to work with, I doubt my skills would improve if I had a porcelain tubfull in here. The food was exquisite, I won't lie, but that doesn't mean anything. For all I know it could have been poisoned, just like that peach, but since I have nothing to lose here, I decided it best to keep my hunger appeased. Keeping my strenghth up definitely is going to help me out. Now all I have to do is wait, and is isn't as easy as it sounds. Flopping back onto the bed rather ungracefully, I gasp as the lights flicker off.

Chuckling, a figure slowly, deliberately sank down onto the bed beside me.

**A/N: Well, I hate to leave it right there, but oh well. I guess I'll need a little motivation to keep going (hint, hint). JK, I won't do that to my readers, but some reviews would really be nice, guys! And that peach reference(s) were refering to Labyrinth(1986), actually, so don't sue me for trying to steal Henson's ideas or anything! lol.**

Love,

LorraCorra


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I own nothing. Katara's POV, Enjoy the rest of the story!**

* * *

_The thought of what might have been going through his mind frightened me, but I only held my breath and scooted further and further back until I was at the edge of the bed, and then carefully, I slid to the floor. The indecency of the brute to not only suggest something so disgusting but to carry it out, too! I'd rather sleep on this cold metal floor than be anywhere near him. I just hope he won't noti--_

"Where are you, you little thing? Wouldn't you prefer warm blankets over the floor?" he asked. I shivered and curled up into a ball. The mattress groaned under his weight and I could feel rather than see him stand. His feet dragged across the bare floor and stopped when they'd reached mine. "Well, then, so be it." he said simply and returned to the warm covers. I envied him, yes, but no way was I sacrificing my dignity for a good night's sleep. _But-_No! No buts, no matter how soft that comforter was, and that's final.

* * *

"Um, Uncle, I don't know how to tell you this, but I need to get back to Zhao" I said feebly. We'd just left the city and were in the wilderness, though not so wild since I knew _exactly _where we were, and I had all but forgotten about the girl. Until now. Mother, she's probably dead by now, or maybe she escaped. No, not possible; but then, hadn't I just been half-convinced she was dead a few hours ago? No, I hadn't believed it. Maybe if I remain in denial as I did before...

"Why would you want to see him, nephew?" Uncle asked, suspicious. I frowned. "I made a promise to someone that I can't break. I...don't think you'd understand" I admitted. Uncle stopped, and turned fully around to face me. The ghost wind that yawned behind him highlighted his angry countenance "Prince Zuko, did I not tell you that I have loved, and lost, just as you had? That I have been hurt and rejected, as you have been, also?" he asked. It was true; he had said all of this to me before, but then, while we were traveling, it hadn't held nearly as much substance and truth as it did now. We were going to need each other, or I would need him more than anything, if we were to go on. I made a decision right that moment.

"Uncle, my Master; I need to free my Master from Zhao. He's got her trapped there" I explained, conveniently leaving out that _I _was ironically the reason she was still there. Uncle seemed to hesitate up until I mentioned the feminine pronoun; he had then softened. I know he's probably seen, not just heard, of Zhao'scruelty, and knew that nothing but peril would befall the girl at the hands of the Admiral. I, myself, hadn't been thinking about that when I signed her over; well, not as much as I should have been. But then, if I had thought too much, I wouldn't have left her side, and then Mother would have died thinking that I'd already fallen, and Uncle, he might have done the same. No, I think I would've broken out of Zhao'sship or something...I...Aughh!

"What's the matter? Are you well, nephew?" Uncle asked, his voice laced with concern. I nodded, still scowling, and he glanced at me again. "Well didn't hear what I asked you?" he said, not irritated in the least as I would have been. I shook my head 'no', and he gave a throaty sigh. "Well, never mind. Let's keep west, and hopefully we'll be on our path to the Firenationsoon enough" he resigned. I flinched.

"Firenation? Why are we going there?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Zhao had betrayed my word, and, if anything, this eased my mind about taking Katara from him; not because I at all resented stealing from him, but because I do have a word.  
"That's where Zhaowas heading, I heard this morning. I had no idea your lady friend was on the ship with him. Perhaps that is why he was making such haste; as much as I heard, he wasn't scheduled to leave for another month now." Uncle said. I thought about correcting him on the bit about Katarabeing my lady friend, but figured it would do no good. Besides, Katarawould still hate me even if she did know I had defended her in a frivilousargument with my uncle.

A few minutes went by without either of us saying anything, and then an hour. After about three of them, Uncle asked shortly: "So, is this girl particularly easy on one'seyes?" with a groan, I stalked off ahead of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sokka's POV

I know my sister, and she can be pretty elusive when she wants to be, but running away? What does she have to run away from? Dad spoils her, and she even had her own slave, so what could possibly have driven her away? Dad sent me to go find her, and to bring her home; he thinks the slave guy ran off with her. If anything, the poor guy probably had fallen whim to her canting and whining to go along with him as he escaped, but what do I know? I sigh and pack up the rest of my clothes, jerky, meat, water canteens, and other necessities. If I'm any lucky, I'll make it into the Earth Kingdom by tomorrow night. Might as well get my rest now, 'cause I know I'll need it since I'll be heading out tomorrow.

Katara, wherever you are, please be safe. And lay off on the attitudes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katara's POV

"Wake up. We're here" his gruff voices calls out from the doorway. I sit up and immediately rub my aching back and shoulders. Next time, I'll steal a pillow when it's time to sleep on this stupid ship. I yawn, and stand to my feet, my clothes in shambles and my hair unkempt. Zhao, on the other hand, is dressed smartly in his Admiral reds with his thick sideburns combed neatly. He is smiling, practically elated.

"Why? I'm not going to be doing anything on this ship, anyway" I grumble. He pays me no mind, just taps on the metal doorframe with that smug smile still in place.

"We've arrived, little Waterbender, at the Firenation. My servants will see to it that you're dressed accordingly; I can't have you embarrassing me in front of the Firelord, now can I?" he asks rhetorically. My eyes are wide, I know, and out of nowhere a shiver sprints down my spine. I haven't heard anything about the Firelord, save for he's the reason my family isn't at home. My daddy always says that we can't go home because Ozai, the Firelord, is still in power. He never chose to elaborate. Now I was on my way to come face to face with him? Not knowing what to expect scared me even more.

The door slamming ahead of me brought me back to reality, and I smelled food. I looked to the source and discovered a hot bowl of steaming rice and a smaller bowl of mandarin oranges. Not thinking twice, I rushed over to the table and quickly had my fill. Once finished with the meal, I started practicing my bending with the pitcher of water again. I jumped, splashing water across the table, when the door burst open again.

"Enjoying my breakfast, Waterbender?" Zhao seethed, returning faster than I'd thought humanly possible; maybe he isn't human. Nonetheless I smirked, taking pleasure in knowing that I'd caused him this small measure of inconvenience. "Yes. It's quite good, actually." I admit with a smile. He quickly schools his features into those of nonchalance and smirks back at me.

"Very well. You're going to need that nourishment for where you're headed; yes, you'll need all the strength you can get as the Firelord's little harem girl." he laughed cruelly, no doubt at my dumbfounded expression. I crossed my arms defiantly, feeling all the more terrified.

"I won't stoop to such a degrading level" I said evenly. Zhao lifted a brow "Oh won't you? We'll see, Waterbender" he chuckles, then slams the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Sokka's POV

"Okay, do you have any _inkling _as to how valuable this meat is?! It's seal jerky from the Southern Water Tribe, carefully fermented to achieve that....hey! Give that back!" I cried, lunging for the precious meat before the thief had a chance to gobble it up. Funny the guy was so short, but could still outrun me.

"I didn't know you could ferment jerky!" the kid called as he ran ahead, laughing. "It's _seal _jerky! And no, you can't really ferment it; if you're so smart, you'd know that" I pointed out as he rounded a corner. The billowing green cloak he wore only helped him assimilate with the rest of his fellow countrymen, but he was so short and fast it was a little easier to keep an eye on him--"Oof!" I fell rather unceremoniously while the kid just stood there in the alley, chomping away at the most valuable of the food I had packed. Well, that's the last time I try to sell anything from Gran-Gran to these Earth Kingdom cheats.

"This is pretty good, you know?" The guy squeaked. I frowned and stood off of the dusty brown earth. "I know: I've had it before" I said desolately. The chump wasn't done humiliating me yet, though

"Oh, and I _did _know you couldn't ferment jerky, and I also knew that you were lying when you said it the first time" he said matter-of-factly. _Well don't you know everything_. I shrugged. "Hey, I had know choice but to embellish the facts a little; it was all in the name of business, I assure you" I said. He laughed a little, then finished off the seal with a pleased smack. I groaned and caught sight of a faded poster on the wall. "Hey, look at all that money a guy could get for turning somebody in! And looks like it's a little girl, too." I commented.

The kid's shoulders seemed to tense. "I know that girl" was all he said though. I grinned "Yeah? Well come on, go get her, and we can split the reward 50-50" I said eagarly. When the kid made no move whatsoever, I sighed. "What? Friend of yours?" I asked knowingly. The kid groaned and threw back their hood.

"I _am _her, you dummy!" he, no she cried. My grin was slow "Sokka, you are a rich man!" I said gleefully before the ground beneath me slid from underneath my feet. I tripped, then found my hands and ankles bound by the same grounded earth I had been walking on just moments before. "You can bend?! You're a girl and you can bend?!" I asked. She rolled her cloudy green eyes, and I glanced back at the poster; Bei Fong, Toph. 12 years, black hair, blind, travels barefoot, always has a--wait a minute "You're _blind_, too?! I can't believe this! Let me go so I can get my money. Your parents are probably very worried, young lady" I added for good measure. Let her know who's in control; albeit that authoritative figure is incapacitated at the moment, but still.

"No wonder you had such a squeaky voice" I mused. Her bottom lip jutted out "The only one with a squeaky voice here is you! You're the one who's been screaming obvious questions at the top of your lungs" she reasoned. Touche. "Well are you going to let me go or not?" I asked, wriggling a bit for emphasis. She shook her head, making her bangs fly from her sightless eyes.

"No way! So you can go and turn me in?" she asked bitterly. I groaned, thought one last time of the money I would've gained, and made a promise. "I won't turn you in" I said quietly, then got an idea.  
"On one condition, of course." I added coyly. I could already feel the rocks loosening around my wrists. "And what's that?" she asked warily. I smiled at my cleverness.

"You take me to the Firenation" I said. It took a while of what I assumed was deliberation and not spite for my previous insults before the rocks collapsed altogether.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Katara's POV

I could've laughed at the predicament we were in, and would've, too, if had not been for Zhao's short fuse. Mr. High and Mighty Admiral had showed up at the Firenation Palace just an hour or two ago and had started bossing everyone around, getting giddier by the minute. Until, that is, he found out why no one was hesitating to do his bidding. When we were escorted to the Firelord's throne we found just that; the throne was there, of course, but um...no Firelord. Well I don't think I've ever seen a grown man turn a brighter shade of crimson before in my life! After that little embarrassment he started barking orders left and right, and of course, had me thrown into another cell.

Unfortunately, I wasn't the only one in here. There was a frail looking woman sitting in the corner, her torn brown cloak tucked beneath her folded feet. She looks a little ill at ease, but as that is to be expected while being in a cell, I don't pay it much mind. She has a faraway gaze in her eyes, and is clinging to the cloak so tightly that her slender fingers are pale in the dim torch-lit prison. I sigh, loud enough for her to have heard, and scoot closer to her. She looks through me, and then bows her head.

"Don't let Zhao bother you too much. He likes to spout many empty threats" She says softly. I tilt my head a little. "Really? How did you know I was with Zhao?" I ask curiously. She sighs now, and stares at me sadly.

"Someone informed me that you had been wrongfully taken into the Admiral's ship and that he was coming here sooner or later. Bits and pieces I caught of the ordeal, really. Have you been treated well?" she asked. I shook my head, but before I could give voice to the complaints blooming on my tongue, she held up a hand.

"Wait. I think what I should've asked was if you had been mistreated in any way, seeing as Zhao is not too keen on the ideals of being a hospitible host" she said with a chuckle. I gave a wry smile. "No, nothing too bad, I suppose." I said. I was now sitting across from the woman, and smiled again as her ebony hair fell through the gaping hood of the cloak to snake down to her stomach.

"Why are you being so kind to me? Why do you care?" I asked, trying not to be blunt to the only kind person I've met on my entire escapade. She didn't seem to mind my tone, just said kind of sadly  
"You're a young girl. I don't think you should be subjected to this kind of treatment" I frowned. This woman was absolutely too kind; she shouldn't be here, either. I edged closer to her and whispered.

"Why are you here? You seem to have a kind heart, this is not a place fit for you, either" I argued. She lifted her head and pulled down her hood, revealing some of the most gorgeous gold eyes I've ever seen. Besides Zuko's eyes, of course. Damn.

"I would rather leave that be, little one. It is of no importance, as I, too, will soon not be" she explained. I grimaced. "Don't say that!" I cried, then blushed for admonishing an adult. She look duly chagrined, though, so I added "You are important to me. You are the only person here who has made me feel like more than just a plaything to be bartered around" I admitted. _Like how daddy barters those slaves back home?_ Guilt flooded my body. I shook the thoughts from my head though.

"I'm flattered, little one, but you see, my child...well, never mind. I'd like to keep a clear head and dry eyes throughout my last days." She remarked, and something inside me just exploded with empathy. No, I could never know what it feels like to be faced with eminent death at such an early age. I could only hope, somewhat selfishly, that the same fate would not befall me in any way. As bad as life in a harem sounded, I would rather rough it than not live at all. I gazed once more at the woman and sniffed, forcing back any tears that might encourage her to shed any also.

There was silence, until the sharp click of boots on steel began its descent into the accursed dungeon. Zhao's leering face stood inched from the bars.

"In two days time, Waterbender, you will meet your new master" he sneered, then promptly left. I heard him mumble something about me before he left, but couldn't quite catch it. That could've been due to the pain that the woman was causing by digging her nails into my skin.

"Tell me," she cried desperately, "Who is this master he's speaking of?" she asked desperately. I gently pried her fingers off of my arm, my own panic strangling me, and whispered "The Firelord. Why?" I asked, fearing her answer. She ignored me, just started to sink back into the corner, all hope fleeing her eyes. "Ozai" she said gently, as if the name were fine china being balanced on her tongue. Now I was getting scared.

"I know he's bad and frightening, but-" "No" she interrupted softly. "You have no idea what my husband could do to you" she said.

* * *

**Author's note: Okay, that was way too short; even I could tell that. I will work on this some more tomorrow after I come back from school, though, so please don't get mad! I love each and every one of you who are reading, reviewing, author/story alerting, and so forth. It not only touches my heart, it tickles it and makes it giggle, too. Okay I'm weird. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I own nothing. Sokka's POV, please review and enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

"Okay, why do you need to get to the Firenation?" she asked, her hands perched on her hips. I groaned and dusted myself off, relieving my shoes of any and all small pebbles. The girl, Bei, looked at me expectantly, an eyebrow raised to high Heaven. I sighed.

"I need to get my sister back. I think she ran off with some slave my dad gave her, and I have to bring her home." I said, noticing the girl was sort of glaring at me. "What's up with you? You look like a sour platypus-dog, you know" I let her know, snickering at my joke. I crack _myself _up sometimes. She didn't look like she was appreciating it too much, though, and just kept on scowling.

"I'm fine, let's just go" she huffed, heading back out of the alley. I sped up after her and frowned when she tied her cloak tighter. What if we got caught around here? I couldn't just leave her with the authorities, could I? Wait a minute, of course I could, they'd just take her back to her parents, and I'd get the money. Of course, I wouldn't be breaking our little deal since it would be the authorities who would turn us in and take us to her house...and collect the money themselves, and might throw me in jail saying I kidnapped her or something. Oh, no.

"Hey, you got another one of those cloak thingies?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"Besides, you don't want to do that. Do you know how suspicious it would be to see _two _people walking around together in cloaks? We could be mistaken for robbers, but this way, people will only think I'm an old hag or something. It wouldn't be too much of a conspicous matter." she said smartly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, you really do blend in so well" I mumbled, but she heard even that. She's starting to creep me out.

"And you blend any better? You're not even from here" she snorted. I frowned and barely dodged some kid with an ostrich-horse. Luckily he only crashed into an old guys cabbage cart. That was a close one.

"How do you know I'm not from here, oh wait I told you. But you're blind, it's not like you can see how well I fit in" I said, then sighed. "You can, can't you?" I asked, defeated. She only laughed.

"Not exactly, Squeaky; I can only feel the vibrations through my feet, and know what's going on from there. I can't actually see you, as I pointed out before. I just guessed that you weren't fitting in when you told me that you had slaves; Only the WaterTribe and Firenation still barter slaves they've captured during the war. Unlike those primitive people, us Earth Kingdom folks just let them go back to wherever they came from" she boasted. I fumed at the kid's ignorance.

"You mean you Earth Kingdom _folks _just _force _them to go back wherever they came from, not caring if they have anywhere else to go home to since you've destroyed it all. At least the WaterTribe can pride themselves on having a heart; I don't know about the Firenation, but at home we actually take care of our slaves. They have a food, shelter, water, and...whatever else they need." I ticked off on my fingers. Bei wasn't impressed.

"As long as they do as you say, give up their identity, and all hopes of freedom whatsoever" she sneered. I grimaced.

"Hey, it's better than being killed or shoved out in the wilderness somewhere." I argued. She stopped, and I realized that we were almost out of the Ba Sing Se area. Ahead of us was nothing but dirt and little clay and thatch houses.

"Arguing isn't going to make this journey to the Firenation any easier, only harder than it already is. So let's just you and me keep our opinions about the other's home to ourselves, alright?" she barked. I raised both hands in mock surrender, knowing she was right.

"Alright, alright! Jeez, Bei, you sure you woke up on the right side of the bed today?" I teased. She froze, then her whole body slumped a little.

"My name's Toph, not Bei, and for your information, I didn't wake up in a bed this morning" she said bitterly. I nodded absentmindedly, feeling only mildly stupid for calling her out of her name.

"But didn't that poster say Bei Fong Toph?" I asked her. She glanced in my direction, laughing.

"It said Bei Fong, _comma_ Toph! Don't you know how to read, Squeaky?! It goes last name then first name" she laughed. I blushed, glad that she couldn't see; she's blind and she still can read a poster better than I can.

"Crush a man's ego, why don't you?" I said. She shook her head, still snickering.

"You're not a man. Your footsteps are so close together, you're either a kid like me or a really short, high-pitch voiced man." She smiled. Must this kid always prove me wrong? I wonder what else she can do besides bending, and seeing while blind, and cracking jokes about my faults, and just being her annoying little Toph self.

"Not to interrupt you, but how much longer do we have 'til we get to the Firenation?" I asked testily. I was getting hungry already, and I didn't bring more than a week's worth of food with me in my pack. Oh, and my overalls were making me all hot and sweaty.

"It'll take us a few days once we get to the train station. Not too long, but first we gotta' scrape up some money: you got some with you?" she asked. I dug into my pocket and came up with seven gold coins, and twelve silver ones. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm blind, remember" she said, probably sensing my hand in her face. Oh yeah.

"I've got seven gold and twelve silver. Is that enough?" I snapped. She shrugged.

"Should be enough" she said. Then I remember that reward money and figure she's probably some rich little brat. No, how else would she have ran away? _Why _else would she have ran away?

* * *

The way Uncle is sometimes, I swear! For a moment, I forgot about my mission, the plan, but not for long. I stopped to take a long drink from the canteen. Our supplies were dwindling quickly, or maybe it was just my paranoid self thinking that they were. Uncle sure wasn't being conservative with them, though. I smiled as I watched him down a whole canteen full of Sate.

"Are you sure you want to be drinking that?" I asked him. He shrugged. "There is too much to think about right now. I didn't think to pack any tea." he admitted, and I nearly fell over. _Uncle? Not remember to bring tea?!_ I knew he was grieving over my mother but surely that couldn't be enough for him to start drinking, could it? There has to be something else bothering him, though I'm not so sure I want to know what it is right now.

"We are not far from the Fr'Nation now, Prince Chuko, so let's go over our plan of action. Zhao and his men have probably already docked by now, so the empty ship should still be at the port. We can get on the ship and through a fellow White Lotus member, gain information as to the whereabouts of your lady friend. " he capped up the canteen and belched.

"Pardon me, Nephew. Only when we get her location, can we move out, and return her to safety." he finished. I sighed.

"You don't think...we can return to that village you were in earlier, do you?" I asked. I grimaced as he did.

"I am sorry, my nephew. Your father already knows of it." he said gravely. I only hope he hasn't hurt the innocent people in that village, they did nothing to deserve the Firelord intruding upon them. I ran a hand through my hair; why was he the source of every one of my major misfortunes? If it had not been for him, I wouldn't even be in this situation; Oh, that's right, because I wouldn't have been born. I guess that's just as well. The sooner we get to Katara and get her home, the better.

I saw Uncle looking at me more and more sadly, and I grew nervous. "What is it, Uncle?" I asked testily. He shook his head.

"Every day, you look more like my brother." he said. I rolled my eyes.

"Which one?" I growled. He gave me a small smile, but didn't answer. I think he caught my drift. The wind picked up a bit, and the temperature was dropping. Cautiously, I took another drink from the pouch at my side before sealing it tightly and returning it to my waist. Like I said, the sooner we get to Katara, the better.

* * *

"Ahh, finally I get to sit down!" I grinned, stretching out on one seat. Toph stands, though, her arms folded expectantly. "What?" I whined. I knew that look, I'd gotten it enough times from Katara. She pointed to the direction behind her where there was a wailing noise, and I saw a young woman with a baby. Oh, well, I guess this means I'm standing after all.

"This better not be a long train ride" I mumbled, standing next to Toph. Why was the thing so crowded, anyway? What is it, tourist season already?

"Quit complaining, Squeaky" Toph said, punching my arm. I rubbed the tender flesh and glared ahead. The young woman sat down gratefully in our would-be seats and heaved a sigh. Yeah, I bet she's comfortable. There was a commotion at the front, though, and everyone was averting their eyes from all other parts of the vehicle. Toph frowned and pointed in the direction of the noise.

"That's what's holding us up. What the heck is going on up there anyway? Can you see anything, Squeaky?" she asked. I shook my head. Oh yeah.

"No, nothing from where I am. Wait, looks like some old woman...and I think she's trying to get on here" I told her. The girl with the baby tensed, and I gave her a weird look.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded quickly, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear. I shrugged.

"They probably don't have money, anyway. Just get them off the train and stop holding everyone up!" Toph yelled. The old woman turned, now on the train, and glared at her.

"Quiet, munchkin! Brats like yu shouldn't be seen, or heard!" she hissed. Toph balled her fists at her sides, her feet just barely inching apart. I wasn't a bender, but I know the basic stances when I see them. I nudged the kid and shook my head, a silent warning. No way was I getting kicked off the train over some grumpy hag, even if I have to stand the entire time. Toph calmed down a little, but I could see from her narrowed eyes and thin-lined lips that she was still vexed.

The old lady continued to bicker with the conductor and some of the passengers, even. Then she glared at us, and saw the girl and baby, and tried to make a mad dash for them. I started, and nearly knocked Toph clean over had it not been for the fact that she had moved out of the way a split second beforehand. The lady was restrained by two men and babbled wildly.

"Ye wench! Trying to take what's mine, eh?! I'll fix ye! I'll fix ye good!" She shrieked at the terrified girl. Unsure of what else to do, both the old woman and the girl with the baby were hauled off. I sighed.

"Well that takes care of that" I said, but Toph was already making her way to the exit. "Where are you going?!" I called, but she ignored me. Groaning, I began to follow her. She ran off the train and toward an old warehouse store a good while away from the station. She was going so fast, practically gliding...wait a minute, she _was _gliding! That earth beneath her feet must have been propelling her and...gah, it's not fair! I sprinted to keep up, and she finally slowed down.

"Here, give me a limb" she demanded.

"Wha?" I asked, and she grabbed my arm. Next thing I knew we were speeding off again, except now I didn't have to move my feet. It took me a while to stop wavering like a weed in the wind, but I got the hang of it. In no time we got to the back of the warehouse, and heard the baby before we actually saw it.

I dusted myself off and rubbed my arm. This is some serious de ja vu, here. "Care to explain yourself?" I asked her. She skulked around to the siding of the building, then motioned me over.

"I think that chick's in trouble. The old hag lady is a bender if I'm not mistaken, and I rarely am mistaken when it comes to these things, and I don't know what she plans on doing to the girl." she whispered. I nodded.

"She _did _seem pretty mad on that train" I added, thinking of our misfortune. We could have been on our way to Katara by now. "So what are we going to do if she's really in trouble? Just bust in there all rock mangling and stuff?" I asked. "We need a plan" I pointed out.

"Yeah. Look, there's some rope over there, why don't you go hold one end and I'll fixate the other to the ground. Then I'll go in and lure the hag outside, and she'll trip on it. We'll go in, get the girl, and be out of here. Got that?" she asked. I tapped my chin.

"Or better yet, I'll hold the rope while you tie it down with your earth bending, then you can lead the old lady out so she'll trip, and then we'll make off into the, er, dust and sun. How's that for a plan?" I asked triumphantly. She looked in my direction hazily.

"Um, Squeaky, that's exactly what I said..." she said matter-of-factly. I beamed.

"I know! It _is _a great plan! Come on, Toph, let's hurry. I'm starting to hear voices now" I rushed. She grinned as she carried the rope over.

"In your head?" she teased. I rolled my eyes, then remembered she couldn't see and groaned.

"No, from inside the shed. I think the hag's moving something around in there. We'd better hurry" I urged, helping her drag the thick rope over. There was a crackling noise and a shrill scream, and we both dropped the rope at the same time.

"Okay, change of plans; let's get out of here and be quick about it"

* * *

Katara's POV

I stared at the woman, confused. If her husband was the Firelord, and Zuko said he was the Prince, then...

"You're Zuko's mother, aren't you?" _So that's where he gets those gorgeous eyes_, I mused. She certainly was nicer than her son, and he did favor her a little. The Firelady started when I had mentioned Zuko, but only slightly. Maybe that's a painful subject for her; of course it is, no matter how irritating that boy is, I bet she loves him to death. Something inside of my stirred; probably my stomach, but let's not kill the mood.

"Yes...Zuko is my son. My Prince" she said affectionately. I paused.

"He's the one who told you, isn't he? Well do you think you can help me? I mean, before you...never mind." I said, feeling guilty. She stroked my shoulder as I leaned against her and sighed.

"I may not be able to help you, but I can offer you some advice.", she started. I perked while she continued, "Obey him, and speak only when he asks something of you. If you don't answer quickly enough, or too quickly, or not at all, retribution will be in order" she warned. I nodded.

"Speak when spoken, answer on time. Got it" I said duly. She pursed her lips and gave a sad smile.

"My child, it's not that easy. There is always the case of his shifting moods. He is not as sane as he likes to boast, and should he ever question this to you, always tell him otherwise. Don't let him know he's going mad. Power corrupts my child, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. My husband has been depraved, but he is still so confused sometimes. There was a time where I had...done something so awful that should have been punished by death, but Ozai he wouldn't allow it. He did allow me to take my son with me to the Earth Kingdom, making it seem as if I had sold myself into permanent slavery. Only Prince Zuko really did get caught up in the peculiar institution, and had become _your _slave."

"I assume he tried to escape, that's why you're back here in a Firenation holding cell and not in your home. The ordeals you two must have encountered" she moaned sorrowfully. I squirmed nervously under her protective arm, and she only held me tighter. She gets attached to others real quickly. Or maybe she's still grieving her son and husband. Whenever she describes him, it's like he's a real person and not just the cause of why I can't go to my real home.

"I made him take me with him. If it weren't for me, he could have stayed with you, wherever you were, and not have had to come back for me in the first place. Perhaps, he might not have gotten captured in the first place. This is all my fault" I whispered. She gave me a squeeze.

"Nonsense, child. I know my son, he isn't always one to plan ahead. If he is all the same, then he might not have known what to do should he return to the last place we were together and I had been...not there. He might have gotten captured nonetheless" she said.

"Is that all I need to know about the Firelord? He sounds pretty complex" I observed. She nodded.

"He is. There is not one moment one can predict about him. In fact, I thought he surely would have killed me by now" She said simply. I shuddered.

"It must be so hard for you. I'm going to be his...little plaything while you have to sit here and suffer 'til your death. He sounds more cruel than anything, to be honest" I spat. It wasn't fair that he should treat anyone he loved like this. Maybe he didn't love her; maybe he didn't love anyone. I frowned, trying not to let the situation overwhelm me: I was going to be spending who knows how long with this monster.

"It is nothing I cannot handle, not a pain I cannot bear." the Firelady whispered. I don't know who to pity; myself for being in the predicament, or the Firelady for having to sit back helplessly and watch. I hate being helpless, so I can truly empathize. A new thought sparked within me.

"How will I defend myself, should he..." I raised an eyebrow but didn't continue. She took my chin in her hands, eyes glistening, and whispered

"You won't be able to."

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that chapter was a little better. Please keep reviewing and reading, you faithful little pups! I mean that in the nicest way possible, btw. :) Anyway, what kind of Ozai do you think I should do? The expected evil one or the more complex-sometimes kind-but-still-nothing-to-play-with Ozai? I am truly torn as to which one would go better with this story. Oh, and shout out to the usual crew who PM me and review like little angels, mwah! A hug for all of you. Okay, I don't know when I am going to post a new chapter because my laptop's acting up, and I typed this chapter at school and got lots of annoying people reading over my shoulder in the computer lab, but I will endure it if that's what it takes for you all to be pleased. I will also call Dell to get rid of the virus that's eating the heck outta' my system, too, so THERE! Satisfied? No? Well then have a cookie and please excuse me for this long little footnote thing. **

**Love, **  
**LorraCorra :$**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I don't own anything, and I apologize for the long wait; I haven't abandoned this story, though. Anyway, Here's the next chapter you've all been anticipating, or perhaps you've all gotten bored and left the story. Geez, I hope that's not the case. I am also looking for a Beta, so whoever's available and willing, PM me please. Sokka's POV first.**

* * *

I hightailed it away from the screaming only to come face-to-face with a load of dirt. I laid on my back and groaned at the cloudless sky and patchy forest behind us. The small warehouse, still producing more screams than a madhouse, was enough to bring me out of my musings. I hopped up and tried to make a run for it, only to be pummeled back into the ground.

"Toph! What are you doing? We've-" "Shh!", she interrupted. I calmed and quieted before continuing.

"What are you doing? We've got to get the heck outta' here" I tried to reason. She shook her head slowly and pointed to the shed.

"I think I know what's going on in there. Come on and tell me what you see" she said, hurrying to the warehouse's entrance.

It was a rickety old thing adjacent to the forest behind us, across from the train station. I see why that hag would want to hurt the girl in there, it's very secluded. We made our way to the old warehouse and stopped at the door. I peeked in, and my eyes widened.

"Toph, the hag...she's...gone! And there's a guy in there with the girl tied to a chair and the baby, she has the baby" I stuttered. Where had that old woman gone to?

"The old woman is there, she's just changed into a man" Toph whispered. I watched the man circle the restrained girl and shuddered.

"What?"

"This is probably his true form, you see. He's what my dad would call a form bender, meaning he can wield his form to his liking. He probably used that old woman as not to seem suspicious on the train. What's he doing now?" she asked.

"Uh, he's circling the girl, looks like he's asking her some questions. What do we do?" I asked, not taking my eyes off of this Formbender. He had long grey hair and matching grey eyes, with pale skin and cruel lips. He wore black pants that tucked neatly into matching black boots, contrasting with the white hue of his shirtless form. Taut muscles shone under complex red markings all over his back and torso. I shuddered, not wanting to get into a fight with this guy.

"We have to distract him and get those two out of there." She concluded. I snickered.

"And how are we gonna' manage that without him frying us to pieces?" I asked, noticing him roll a small spark of lightening between his fingers menacingly, said appendages just inches from the girl's face. Her wide green eyes pleaded with him, and she let out a whimpered "Please don't..." , to which the man chuckled.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you unless you refuse to cooperate. Just leave the baby with me and in turn I'll let you be." He said. The girl practically shook with anger as she cried out.

"No! I'll come back for him, just like last time! You'll never take him away from me, ever!" I heard her scream. I nudged Toph and she gave a curt nod.

"Go in there and distract him. I'll get the girl and kid out. Go, now!" she whispered, shoving me towards the couple.

I skidded to a halt right in front of the pair, chuckling nervously.

"So, uh...how's it goin'?" I asked. The man appraised me and, as if to have figured me to be no threat, turned back to the girl and child.

"Hurry and decide, or that choice will be taken from you as well, girl" the man warned.

He ran a hand through the length of his hair as the girl trembled, but still managed to give him a firm answer.

"No, and that's final. Do what you want, but if you take him, you'll have to take him by force" she sniffed, clinging to the baby.

"Can anybody tell me what's going on?" I cried, then lunged backwards as the man glared daggers at me.

"Who are you? How did you get in here?" he asked, grey eyes narrowing.

I swallowed hard. "Um..well, I-"

"You have to help me! Here, take the baby and get out of here!" The girl cried, now free from her restraints and thrusting the baby into my arms. The kid was silently sucking on his fingers, his wide grey eyes wet from freshly shed tears. Wait a minute.

"This is your kid, isn't it!" I cried, doing a victory dance after putting two and two together; from the looks on their faces, I was absolutely right.

"Yes, he is my son, so you should understand my plight as this wretched girl has stolen him from me. Hand him over" The guy murmured, his eyes on his son.

The girl sheathed a small dagger she'd apparently hidden somewhere and headed for me.

"No! Don't listen to him, he's evil. He wants to use the boy for something horrid, I know it" she pleaded, reaching for the baby as well.

"What does he want to do with him?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm...I'm not rightly sure, but you can't give him the boy or he'll do _something_, I'm certain he will" she stammered, her resolve faltering.

"He'll do something? Like what?" I pressed.

"I don't know, but I have a bad feeling-" she started

"Wait, so lemme' get this straight. You wanna' take a kid away from his father because you got a bad feeling about it? The kid looks perfectly fine to me..." I mused, holding said child at arm's length.

"Please young sir, I beg you to give me back what's mine..." The man asked beseechingly, his eyes swarming with what looked like little electric sparks.

I glanced between the two of them and did what I had to do.

I ran for all I was worth.

* * *

I glared as Uncle sat through another game of Pai Sho with a different contestant this time, a grin on his face. They sat at a table smack dab in the center of the tavern, a huddled mass of people surrounding them. Uncle said that his White Lotus colleague would be here, but I highly doubt that. So while I sat here through eight rounds of the horrid game, looking out for this strange man, a young woman came forth with a smirk on her face, tawny hair loose and to her waist. She was as tall as me, with brown eyes, and she wore a red silk kimono trimmed in black.

"I'll play ya' old man" she declared, pushing the man from his seat, who protested weakly.

"B-but it was my turn!" he whined.

"So what? It's not like you were going to win, anyway. Now move over so I can have a fighting chance" the woman scoffed. I groaned.

"Still no sign of your colleague Uncle" I mumbled.

"I understand we have business, Iroh" The woman whispered, setting the chips up. Oh.

"Yes, Ming. My nephew and I are in search of a young girl, Earth Kingdom, around his age..." Uncle described. I sighed.

"No, you're describing her all wrong! She's younger than me, and she's a Waterbender,-"

"Nephew, keep your voice down" My uncle chided, and Ming laughed.

"It's okay, these guys are...neutral ground. Besides, by the way you've excited him I'd say the girl is a sweetie of his" she teased.

I lowered my eyes. _She's what I can't ever have, is what she is_.

"I know exactly where she is...in the holding cells of Ozai's palace" she said simply.

"How can you be sure?" I asked suspiciously. Like I'm going to walk into a prison cell without being sure Katara was there.

"I have my ways. Now, you better hurry, 'cause I picked up something about her being a gift to the Firelord or something like that" Ming frowned, evidently concerned.

I nodded my thanks to the petite woman and found Uncle had beaten me to the door; moves pretty fast for an old man.

* * *

_Of course I can't sleep, why is she asking me such a ridiculous question?_ I sighed and opted for a polite response to the woman next to me.

"No, Lady Ursa, I can't sleep at all. Not that I expected to get much rest" I admitted.

She shifted and took my hand, pulling me even closer to her so that my head rested on her shoulder.

"Do you want to hear a story?" She asked with a small chuckle.

I shrugged, rather liking the warmth she was giving me in the chilly dark cell.

"I...yes..." I answered.

"There was a time when Ozai felt pride in his son...when the boy was very small. He would parade the baby around the palace behind him, letting him follow like an obedient pup. Over time, though, disdain took pride's place, and the boy fought..vigorously...to get that warm smile from his father that he used to be graced with several times a day."

"It broke my heart to see my son working so hard knowing he'd never please Ozai. He would practice his bending until his palms grew calloused and bloody, his face streaked with tears of frustration. It hurt me more than anything to see my baby prince hurting, too, to see him cry when he thought no one was watching..."

It was here she stopped, exhaling softly. "I can only hope my prince has learned from his past, that's he's stronger now" she said.

I twisted a tendril of my hair messily, startled a bit when pale fingers deftly undid my handiwork and quickly perfected the braid that I could not. Tucking the hair behind my ear, she gave my forehead a kiss.

"I wish I could protect you, little one. I guess...I can only leave that up to Agni now, though." she lamented.

I could feel my eyes drifting shut, thinking about all she had said. So Zuko's dad was horrible to him...that's pretty messed up. I knew there was something off about that boy, though, something different. _Though not a bad kind of different, _a voice pointed out. No, it wasn't a _bad_ kind, but still...he's so mysterious, and if I'm to take her word for it, I don't think I'm even close to figuring him out. Do I really want to? _Of course you do_, that same voice declared. Hm, what does it know, anyway?

* * *

A/N: I know this is kinda short, but I'm just getting back onto the ball, kay? Bear with me, folks. I'll have another chapter up real soon, as in within a day or two. Please review, I know it's been a while but humor me...

Love ya all,

LorraCorra


End file.
